


My Dark Shining Knight

by Liz9319



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Baby Werewolves, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Lonely Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Stiles is a dad, human slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz9319/pseuds/Liz9319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has changed. For centuries humans and werewolves have lived as allies. However, now they are foe. The long standing relationship between humans and werewolves has been cracked. Human are out to kill werewolves, and werewolves are taking humans as slaves. Humans who are seen with werewolves by choice are excelled. Alphas are being killed, fuel by fear of power from both humans and other werewolves. It is a dark and dangerous place out there, even with the daily reminder from the sun that there is light out there somewhere. You need to run to survive, and fight to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello Guys**... So this is my first time writing Sterek. I had this idea and I have been wanting to get a story going.. so here it is.  
>  Please know that I am not the best writer, if I could of had someone else write this I would of been thrilled.. But for now you have me :D  
> Just know that there is going to be very sensitive material in this Fic so you have been warned..  
>  **So yeah if you like this please let me know if I should do another chapter.**

_The world has changed. For centuries humans and werewolves have lived as allies. However, now they are foe. The long standing relationship between humans and werewolves has been cracked. Human are out to kill werewolves, and werewolves are taking humans as slaves. Humans who are seen with werewolves by choice are excelled. Alphas are being killed, fuel by fear of power from both humans and other werewolves. It is a dark and dangerous place out there, even with the daily reminder from the sun that there is light out there somewhere. You need to run to survive, and fight to live._

**Chapter 1**

It’s been days since they had left their last shelter. Walking in the gloomy woods, to avoid the main roads where all the real trouble is. Stiles knows that he needs to find a new shelter soon. He is too tired and he can’t afford to be out here on the run. He has pushed himself too far this time and he is cursing himself. He feels tired and his stomach is making a lot of noise. Which is what you don't want when you are trying to be aware of your surroundings. It is too dangerous. 

He has been running for almost three years and its not just the war going on that leaves him feeling unsafe. No, its because he is not far enough away yet. He needs more distance. He has traveled as far and fast as he could over these years. However, traveling pregnant and then having a baby on the run is bond to caused some delay. But he does not regret his son ever. His son is the best thing that has happened to him, and is the reason that he is still fighting in a life that is all war. 

Stiles will keep running; keep running until he is no longer scared to look over his shoulder. He will find a safe place for him and his son. Give him a good home, that’s what he wants for his son. His son has saved his life, and he plans to make sure he gives him the best life he can have. Given the current state of the world. 

Stiles finds a path in the woods and starts walking down it. Looking up seeing how tall the trees are. He does not know where he is, doesn't even know what state he is in. The sun is shining, and it always pisses Stiles off. The light still shines, like everything is okay. Like this world is not hell right now. He hates the irony of the situation. 

Stiles looks down at his beautiful son in his carrier. It was one of those baby carriers that straps on to your body, he has it strapped to his front. It was the safest option stiles found and it has helped him get the distance he has gotten. He has the choice of facing the baby forward, which his son loves now that he is getting older, he wants to look around and see everything in the woods. Or he can face him to his chest, which is what they do when Mason is tired and wants to sleep while stiles walks. He smiles as his son Mason start babbling reaching at the bird in the sky disappearing into the trees. 

“ That was a blue jay Mas, can you say blue..jay?” “Bue bue” Mason yells out at the blue jay Stiles laughs as he zips up his red pullover that his wrapped around him and Mason. “Close enough bud, you are going to be smart just like I was.” Stiles says as he rubs his hand on his son head, and leans down to kiss it. 

His son is an alpha, just like his father. Which probably makes you wonder how he has a baby right. Stiles was one of the lucky males that carries the gene that allows males to have children. However, that is a story for another time. But yes Stiles is human. However, he knows a lot about werewolves. Just like everyone does and he knows that alphas are rare and very important. He also knows that they are the number one target in this war. This has made their journey even more of a challenge. He also knows that scents are very important, especially keeping the scent of your family strong. 

Both people and werewolves have been hunting alphas. They are trying to eliminate the biggest predator. Humans want to eliminate them so they don’t have to deal with anymore werewolves being made. Since only an alphas bite can create werewolves, so they decided if they start there and eliminate the creators they can later clear out all the "abominations" as humans are saying now. Werewolves want to get rid of alphas so they don’t have any werewolves that could potentially control them. It is hard to disobey an alpha. People don’t care what age the alpha is, the news has shown them killing many different alphas. It was one of Stiles biggest fears. That someone is out there to kill his son. Mason starts babbling fast and whimpers, This puts Stiles on full alert. Mason has heard a stranger. Mason's enhanced senses has saved them more than once. Whenever Mason hears or smells something strange he lets Stiles know. Stiles quickly looks around and find some bushes around a tree. Biting his cheek nervously, checking his surroundings. He quickly takes off his pullover and un-clips the carrier and runs over to the tree that is off the path and wraps Mason up hiding him. 

Kissing his head “I will be right back baby, remember be a good boy for daddy and no noise. No moving at all.” Stiles says in a stern voice placing his finger over his sons mouth to make sure he knows to be silent. He looks down at his son for what he hopes isn’t the last time. He jumps up and starts walking back on the path when he is finally sees two figures up head. He hides behind the tree creating distance between him and Mason. He presses his back against the tree trying to be as quite as he can. Begging that he will get through this just like every other run in he has had before. It is quite. He knows they are there. He strains his ears trying to hear. When suddenly he is thrown to the ground. “Fuck…” Stiles scrambles to get back up, crawling back to the tree and standing up turning around to see two guys. 

“Hello gorgeous, what are you doing out here all alone?” The man has dirty clothes and a scar on his cheek. The smell is enough to make you sick. This is what most people look like. Why worry about cleaning when the world is in chaos. Stiles looks at him and looks at the other man. The other is a little bigger, both in height and more muscles. This is going to be a hard fight to get out of. But stiles has had worse. “Come on sweetie… cat got your tongue?” The sleazy guy says again as he reaches out and strokes a dirty finger down his cheek. Stiles flinches away. “Or a werewolf” the other guy comments with a grin. Stile looks at them growing more nervous trying to formulate a way out of this. 

“I am just trying to get back to my house. Just lost my friend” Stiles says moving sleazy’s hand away. “That was a lie” The bigger guy says. Great he is a werewolf, which means he can smell alpha all over him and can tell that he is lying. This isn't the first time that he has run into a werewolf, it just means he needs to watch his heart rate. The smaller guy grabs stiles wrist and slams it above his head pressing against him. 

“Now, now sweetie don’t start fighting me yet. Save that for later when we have more fun….” “I am not alone, and they will be here soon so you should leave before this gets bad” Stiles says trying to sound as brave as he can. “George?” The smaller one talks to the bigger one “what do you smell on him?” Stiles starts getting nervous, always scared that they can smell the age of his son. 

“Well he does have a friend, a wolf, and it’s an alpha.” George says flashing his beta eyes. “Well that is lovely isn’t that George? We got ourselves a nice alpha to kill and a sweet prize to keep for our own fun.” Sleazy says as he leans in close,his breath falling on stiles cheek as he turns his head to look away from the man. 

“See I think we are going to have a little taste of him before his friend gets here and then have some more later, what do you think about that George?” “Please just leave and we can pretend that this didn’t happen so my alpha does kill both of you” Stiles says trying to get away from Sleazy as he looks him up and down, and licks his lips looking back up at stiles. “No can do gorgeous, now let’s see what he got under here.” Sleazy says as he brings his hand, that was holding Stiles wrist down, to his throat. Sliding his other hand down Stiles chest. Stiles pushes on the guy’s head trying to get him away. “George hold his hands!” the bigger guy pulls Stiles from the tree and holds his hands behind his back. “Beautiful, hold him still.” 

Stiles starts thrashing. He is not going to let this happen. He needs to end this and get to Mason. He needs to get back to Mason. Stiles whimpers in pain has the bigger guy squeezes him tighter. He can't hide is worry anymore, this is a worse situation than he had originally thought. “Come on don’t be quite, we want to hear everything.” Sleazy says. 

“Let him go” A rough unknown voice says, making everyone freeze. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Um wow okay. I didnt expect to get the reactions to my first chapter that I did. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS** I was nervous but I am glad that you guys enjoyed it. So I made another quick update for you! and DEREK is here now... yay!!!  
>  **again let me know what you guys think! comments just make me excited to write**

_“Let him go” A rough unknown voice says, making everyone freeze._

**Chapter 2**

“Let him go” A rough unknown voice says, making everyone freeze. Stlies curses to himself knowing that this situation just keeps getting worse. The guys let go of Stiles but only to stand between him and the new guy. Blocking Stiles view from seeing the new stranger. “Are you his alpha? The one that he keeps lying about coming to save him?” Sleazy says as you grabs Stiles and brings him forward and Stiles is breathless. 

The stranger has dark hair and that perfect stubble, which Stiles could only compare to a Greek god. He is wearing boots, dark jeans and grey shirt with a nice leather jacket, making him look even more attractive and scary. Wishing he had ran into him in any other situation than the one that they are in right now and if the world was different than it was right now. The man looks at Stiles with an intense gaze, that makes Stiles start feeling more nervous, as the stranger looks him up and down. He then turning to the two guys, and nods his head. 

“Yes and you are going to back away from him and fuck off before I rip your throats out with my teeth.” He says through a growl and flashes his red eyes. “I don’t think we can do that, you see we have become friends with your buddy here” Sleazy says wrapping an arm around Stiles shoulder and causeing Stiles to tense before he goes and tries pushing him away. George having more sense than sleazy at the moment moves forward, “Come on Matt, we found the boys friend, we have helped him we can just go.” The werewolf looks at the stranger nervously putting his head down, and the stranger just nods. Mr. Growly steps closer “I think you should listen to your friend Matt. Let my friend go before this gets bloody.” Matt, or Sleazy, glares at his friend. Seeing the look that Sleazy received Stiles is wondering how dumb he really is thinking he can take on this guy. “Look if this bitch was so special to you, why did you let him wonder off you know…” “GO NOW!” The stranger roars eyes changing completely red and fangs coming out. Sleazy and George both put their hands up. “We are going!” George says and grabs his friend and takes off running. 

Stiles stumbles back until he feels the rough bark of the tree slam against his back in an instant looking at the alpha, heart pounding. He needs to get to Mason, but it is clear that this is a true alpha in front of him. And that has Stiles scared shitless. He hasnt come across a true alpha since, well in three years. Yes Mr.Growly did just save him, but did the alpha only do it for his own benefit, did he do it just so he could take stiles as a slave. 

At that thought Stiles feels even more panicked and sick to his stomach. He needs Mason. But he is not going to say anything right now. He just lowers his head, still looking at the alpha trying to show that he is not going to do anything. He has dealt with an alpha before, Mason dad, he knows you do not challenge an alpha. Ever. That is one lesson as a human that you do not forget. The alpha moves up to Stiles with his eyes glaring at him. He comes close enough so that they touch. Pressing him into the tree. Stiles heart drops, he knew that he was only saved for this guy’s own benefit. But Stiles is expecting the worse and trying to decided when to start fighting, when the alpha only leans in and sniffs him and looks up at Stiles. Looks up at him with his brows coming together. Stiles can’t let this happen. 

“Please, p-please let me go. I mean no threat. I am just trying to get far away from here as I can..” Stiles starts to beg “Who is your alpha..” Stiles just looks at him bewildered “Um, my alpha?” he asks surprising himself that he can even create actual sentances right now. “Yes, I can smell an alpha all over you WHO.IS.IT” The alpha says stepping away from Stiles giving him space. Stiles is thankful for the space and starts to think. “It was a friend who helped me get this far. The alpha.... But, he is gone now..” “I can tell you are lying” Stiles gets annoyed at himself for not lying better. This guy could of killed him already but hasn’t. He saved him, that has to mean something. Right? People in these times don't think twice for using a human for their own needs. Mr. Growly is different, and Stiles realizes that he is going to need an actually name from him soon. But Mr.Growly could help him. Help him and Mason get to their next shelter. Imagine a big werewolf bodyguard; he and Mason would be far away in no time. “I know, I.. I promise you there is no harm.. thank you for saving me back there. I owe you. I am just trying to get to my next stop that way” The alpha just looks at him and Stiles raises a shaking finger and points the direction he will be heading and gives Mr.Growly the best friendly smile he can manage. 

“Derek. My name is Derek” Mr. Growly says and Stiles lets out a breath of relief. Yeah Derek suits him “Stiles" he manages to choke out. Which earns a rised eyebrow from Derek "Stiles?" "Um thats me, Stiles, me Stiles.. my name is Stiles....Nice to meet you and....” “I will help you” Derek says ending Stiles rambling “I will help you get to your next stop safely” Stiles feels relief come over him “Thank you so much, that.. that is very nice of you.” “I am going to same way, don’t make a big deal about it” Derek says quietly. 

Stiles can tell this guy is the quite type. Which is perfect, he looks intimidating and will scare anyone away. For once Stiles has found some luck. "You are a nice guy right Derek?" Derek just looks at him annoyed. But Stiles waits because he doesn't want to bring Mason out and have this guy hurt him. “Um before we take off, I need to grab something. I will be right back” Stiles says turning the direction that the left Mason and walking to get him. He stops and turns and sees Derek still standing there looking at him with a questioning look. “I will understand if you are not here when I get back” Stiles says realizing that he has given Derek the perfect chance to take off “I do not expect you to stay, but I would love your help.” He turns and runs to get Mason. 

He gets to where he had left Mason and moves the bushes covering him up and unzips the red zip-up hoddie and sees his son looking up him eyes big. He sags down and finally feeling whole again “Hey baby, I know daddy was gone long, sorry it’s okay. We are okay” Stiles picks up his son and holds him to his chest rubbing his head on his son, scenting his son. This ends up earning him a content little growl. “Daddy got us a friend that is going to help us get to our next stop safely” Stiles says as he straps Mason's carrier back on him and taking Mason out of it so he can carry him in his arms. He picks up the hoddie putting the zip-up around Mason for extra warmth. Holding him this way will be safer just incase things go wrong with Derek. However, he is hoping that he is making the right choice having Derek help him. 

He walks back over to where he left Derek and is both surprised and excited when sees him leaning against the tree. Looking very attractive Stiles thinks, when Derek hears Stiles coming he looks up and meets his eyes and then looks down and sees what Stiles is holding and steps away from the tree looking up at Stiles surprised. Stiles walks until he is a few feet away from him. “Derek, this is Mason, my son. The friend that I was traveling with. I know I didn..” “An alpha!, where is his alpha, this is a trap.” Derek says in a rough voice looking around as his eyes flashing red and his fangs coming out shifting. Stiles looks up at Derek shocked and starts to back away, turning Mason away now thinking that he made the wrong decision. 

“This isn’t a trap Derek I promise. Listen, can you hear me lying." He waits until he sees Derek looking at his chest, listening to his heart to see if he is lying. "His father is not in the picture. He has no alpha. Mason is an alpha yes, but he doesn’t have one. It just me and him. P-please if you are not going to help, just go and leave us. Don’t harm my son, he..” Stiles tries pleading as he is trying to hide his emotions “He doesn’t even know what he is, he is just a two year old..” “An alpha will come for their son Stiles! Especially one that is an alpha. I am not stupid” Derek says stepping closer to Stiles and Mason. 

Stiles is frustrated and scared he has just ruined everything he has worked for, for his son. “No he will not!” Stiles yells and Mason whimpers in Stiles arms eyes flashing red. Stiles sighs knowing that he has scared his son “Mas. Come on its okay.. Daddy didn’t mean to yell” he says wrapping his arms around his son as Mason wraps his arm around Stiles neck burying his face in his neck scenting him as he still makes quite whimpers. Derek watches Stiles and his son. “Stiles....I am sorry… I just can not get involved in this” Derek says quietly as if not wanting to disturb the baby even more than they have already.


End file.
